Forever or never
by BlueRose1313
Summary: You ever wonder why Zim was/is  is if you didn't read my previous story  the real story lies in Tenn's memory's of her loved brother  contains language, ZAGR  Zim and Gaz romance  DATR  Dib and Tenn  romance and tak OC
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: if i owned Invader Zim i wouldn't write fan fiction i would make episodes!

**authors note: this is more dramatic and less funny then my ZAGR fic or at least this chapter is.**

Tenn's POV

Tenn drove her cruiser with lazer like focus _soon i will be rejoined with you brother _She couldn't help think about when she would here about an Irken do something like this and think they where disloyal and insane, but now she didn't care she just wanted out of the Irken tyranny, which could only be found past the border and onto earth, the planet the tallests feared for the anti-solder who inhabited it. _soon... _Tenn remembered before operation doom one had started when her brother (Zim) had pitched her the idea of fighting the tallests together, she denied him as a good soldier was thought to do. In all honesty her and Zim had being great soldiers standing strong and smart, maybe too smart in Zim's case, he had asked to many questions, questioned too many of the tallests actions. He was still a good soldier, killing a good soldier is frowned upon by the Irken's, so they had no other choice but to wash his memories and force him to be loyal...

It hadn't worked, well not as they had hoped, it maid him go into what they thought was insanity but was actually his rebellion in the back of his mind trying to do some damage. Tenn could still hear the words he said before they had tried to remake him _"stay strong, no matter what happens" _they had never talked sense _i'm done with this accursed civilization, if you can even call it that _she thought bitterly. They had taken him from her, but they had payed for it dearly after all he was the one who destroyed operation doom 1. They had sent him to a planet they didn't know existed and after a few years they found out that there solution to rebellion hadn't being permanent, as Zim had told them of and threatend them with the help of a purple haired girl and a boy with glasses that Tenn had to admit was rather attractive_ maybe dear brother can hook me up as the humans call it _Tenn had bein studeing human culture before making her move to get out of Irken territory.

Tenn's story of betrayal had started much later, it had started with the tallests sending many dis functional sir units to the planet she was conquering, the sir units destroyed the planet and almost had destroyed her! There reasoning for sending them was that they where actually meant to destroy her brother, because that made it _so much_ better. Then they had given her a job under them, a job she didn't want but she had stayed with it until, that fateful day Zim had told them off at that point they brought out there anger on Tenn for being related to him. They had demoted her, to a small soldier who did all the dirty work, but she never did a thing wrong! Thats when her brothers words about how messed up the Irken empire started to make sense... the wheels had started to turn in her mind...

The sounds of screams and Irken cussing from behind her snapped her out of her sad dreaming of her f-ed up past, and then shots from Irken weapons, there where about 100 ships after them "what the hell! i thought they wanted me alive! im useless dead!" Tenn yelled glancing back at the now crazy soldiers firing at random "it seems they have changed plans" Rig Tenn's trusty companion and sir unit said, she had named her Rig herself. "Rig please use the avoiding maneuver's we have being working on" Tenn asked respectfully, she had a strong respect and friendship with RIG ever sense she had save her from the malfunctioning sir units on that terrible, terrible day, Tenn cringed at the mere thought of it. Rig noted her discomfort and tried to comfort Tenn with her limited knowledge of emotions, she was still fairly good dealing with them though.

"we will reach the border in 20 minuets" RIG said trying to make Tenn happy, she liked it when Tenn was happy "good, good" Tenn said with a tint of hope in her voice, but she was brought back to reality when she heard a gun shot and saw a fire ball just barely miss her cruiser. "they are trying to kill us! why would they do that!" Tenn said finding no logical answer to this in her head but Rig answered her question "maybe they think you and the brother-Zim will try to take over the empire of Irk" Rig said trying to shine a light on Tenn's confusion. "oh that makes sense" She reflected as another shot barely pierced the ship "oh that's it!" she yelled opening the hatch to the top of the cruiser "Tenn, this on them i shall drive" Rig said handing Tenn an Irken gun "thank you Rig" Tenn said grabbing the gun and standing on the roof Tenn stood at a healthy 5.7 feet tall ever sense she decided to stop being Irken she had grown substantially _maybe that's what makes you taller, no that doesn't work_ she was snapped out of her thoughts by another shot just barely missing anything important but it had hurt her arm it was now bleeding but to no extreme.

Tenn pulled her own trigger and unlike the newbie soldiers she didn't miss her target, it was called years on end of training, one of the ships was hit and went down quickly. "how much more time Rig?" Tenn asked threw clenched teeth "10 more minutes" Rig said "Damn it!" Tenn yelled, _i don't have 10 minutes, at some point these newbies is going to get lucky, Irk damn it! _Tenn tried to calm down to no avail. Rig noticed this and knew that they really couldn't hold out for 10 more minutes "i think i can make us go faster, we might get across the border before we burn up and have to cool down" Rig said looking to see if it was even possible "but you have to get in, this could get bumpy" As soon as Rig said this Tenn swung in and shut the roof just as fast "if we can do it we should try, we have nothing more to loose" Tenn said, remembering how her brother had said the same to her before he was changed _i need to talk to you again brother, if only just once _" OK fasten you seat belt" Rig said punching some buttons, and then they commenced going at supper sonic speeds.

_almost, almost _Tenn looked back to see that there followers could go at fast speeds too _come on, COME ON! _"Tenn we must slow down or our ship will burn out" Rig said trying to stay calm "fine slow down, how far are we" Tenn asked irritably hoping for the best "a few kilometers" Rig said looking forward, you could see the border "ok, don't stop" Tenn said _please if there is anyone who can here me please let me get to my brother, i need to apologies... please? _The border approached quickly there followers where still shooting, one of the accursed bullets made it threw there window and nailed Rig in her side "RIG!" Tenn screamed dearly fearing for her friend, her best friend "i, am, OK, i, can, be, fixed, please, take, controls" Rig gasped, Tenn grabbed the controls and punched up the speed. They just got over the border and Tenn looked back to see the comedic sight of all the ships plowing into one another and desperately trying to avoid the border, for once you had crossed the border you were a traitor, always.

Tenn felt a smile cross her face, it was a big and happy smile, she felt like a huge weight had just being lifted of her shoulders. She looked at her companion that was losing oil and decided that she would fix her friend before she went to the rebel that she knew as her brother. _I will see you brother, i hope you don't resent me because i never resented you..._

**ok end of chapter one, tell me what you think about my story! i still don't know what the main problem will be but i will think of something**

**_-BlueRose out!_**


	2. Chapter 1 official beginings

**Authors note: ok my first name for this fan fiction was already taken... whoops i didn't know about this fan fiction SORRY! BUT I CHANGED THE TITLE OF MY STORY SO ITS ALL OK! Also the previouse chapter was like a prolog**

**The REAL chapter 1 commences now!**

Gaz's POV

Nothing, that was our concept and our lesson! The concept of nothing! There was nothing, will be nothing, we our all, you guessed it NOTHING! It was enough to make a normal 16 teen year old girl depressed, but then again i'm not normal. After all i do have a brother who was focused on anything alien to him (not normal), and a boyfriend who IS an alien, but doesn't really care to much about all of that even though that used to be his main focus in life. Well let me specify on the whole not caring, what i meant was that he didn't care about the Irken rebels, he would help them and welcome them here, but he didn't want to rebel he just wanted to forget he was ever part of the messed up system. And then there was me, the girl who most people feared, the girl who had gone to multiple non Irken alien planets so many that a astronomer would gape. I had, as stated prior, an alien boyfriend, Zim, yet with all my adventures and knowledge i still had to go to hi skool, to learn about NOTHING!

It was OK because with all my previous practice of ignoring Dib before he had become less annoying. The fact that i could do this flawlessly really ticked of my teacher, "Gaz can you please give the class a quick summary of our lesson?" see? she is out to get me, every one else was daydreaming... maybe she hated me because i was a Membrane and she HATED Dib last year. I couldn't help glaring at her "you weren't talking about anything" I said coolly "NO! i was talking about NOTHING! THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE!" She screamed, '_what! there is not a huge difference you ugly witch!' _i yelled in my head it was taking every ounce of my strength not to yell it at her "what" I said blandly but i was clenching my fists under my table "YOUR JUST AS DISRESPECTFUL AND COWARDLY AS YOUR BROTHER" She screamed, if you can't tell already my teacher has some serious problems "oh is this about how Dib-" I started to say but was suddenly stopped "DON"T EVER USE THAT DAMNED NAME!" She screamed throwing the book at me, literally. Soon she was throwing every thing at me, one thing i can say is THANK GOD she hadn't sharpened her pencils yet, i dodged almost every thing but i still got hit with a couple books and an electric pencil sharpener.

Then the best thing that can possibly happen in a bad class happened... the bell rang signalling we could all go home._ *RING* _ Luckily i had brought my backpack with me into class, also we were on the first floor. I did what some people want to do in the middle of class, i grabbed my backpack and jumped out the window... into a bush... a rose bush... not my best move "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE ME! I WILL SEE YOU MONDAY!... YOUR NAME IS STUPID!" My insane teacher screamed out the window _swalow your pride Gaz _i told myself, i tried to get out of the accursed bush when i saw Zim who had updated his look over the years to appear more realistic and he saw me back "Gaz?" He asked looking over at me with obvious concern, he ran over to help me from the hellish bush "Zim, what the hell are you doing?" i heard my brother scream "Gaz is in a rose bush!" Zim yelled back looking kind of panicked as he tried to pull me out "WHAT!" My brother cried ruing over to us, he could be a bit protective, even though i usually was the one saving HIM! "ya she's in a bush, can you help me get her out" Zim yelled bulling me, it kind of wrenched my arms, but i didn't care that much, if you think about it was either this or suffer a concussion threw book. Dib ran over and pulled on my other arm, eventually i was free of the possessive bush.

"finally" I breathed as i brushed myself off, a few scratches but nothing big "Gaz, if you don't mind my asking, why where you in a bush?" Zim asked, i let him grab my hand as he always does when we walked home and felt that weird tingly warmth "MY TEACHER IS CRAZY!" I couldn't help yelling "oh ya don't you have Ms. M this year?" Dib asked looking in my direction "ya..." i sighed "wait who is she again?I have had to many crazy teachers to count" Zim asked, i couldn't help snickering about his teacher bit, he smiled at me. Oh did i mention that he stopped screaming his name and referring to himself in third person, yep Dib mocked him by shouting out his own name at random moments and referring to himself in almost every sentence, it was actually fairly humorous, after about 3 weak's Zim decided that Dib was right, crazy but right. "you remember the teacher who kept on throwing sharpened pencils at us when ever we pointed out that the class was pointless" Dib said trying to make Zim remember "oh ya..." Zim said wistfully. I remembered when it had happened last year and i had had to take both of there lacerated bodies back to Zim's house/base... good times "that woman was psychotic" He continued, and me and Dib nodded in agreement "i probably would have jumped out a window too, except when we had her we were on the 3rd floor" Dib said it looked like he was figuring out why i jumped out the window.

We started walking and i brought out my game slave 5 that Zim had bought me for my birth day. I let him put his arm around me and pull me a bit closer so he could see my game, over the years he had become as big a fan of the video games as me, that was a pretty great feet. I was forced to look from my game when i heard the craziness that is Gir coming towards us "look Gazzy! I GOT A CUP CAKE" the little sir unit screamed cutely before he ate his cup cake and looked at the wrapper sadly "i miss you cup cake" Gir sobbed "Gir where do you keep getting those cup cakes" Zim asked as he stared at his helper robot that really wasn't much help but that Zim had kept around for the dysfunctional unit had grown on him. Gir was momentarily snapped out of his cup cake funeral "OH! the party girls gave it to me!" Gir said happily "Gir, where, they, in, our house?" Zim said clutching the brink in between his eyes i couldn't blame him after the time Gir had had one of his raves at Zim's house, it had being chaotic to say the least. "...noooooo" Gir said guiltily, try saying that 5 times fast "Gir, tell me the truth and tell me if anyone went into my base" Zim said trying to keep his cool "ok, yes they had a 'rave' at our house AND THEY BROUGHT CUPCAKES!" Gir exclaimed changing from one mood to the next with insane speed "focus Gir, did anyone go down stairs" Zim asked "no I STUFFED THE THING, the thingy that makes you go down with CARDBOARD" Gir exclaimed and danced around "OK good" Zim said seaming to relax a bit, i looked over to him "can we leave now?" I asked looking into his ruby eyes desguised blue with contacts. "ya, lets" He said, grabbing my hand that he had let go of as he was talking to Gir but before we could go to Zim's house to play video games...

There was a loud crash in the junk yard that used to be a park "what was that?" Dib asked "*sigh* its probably Tak and her boyfriend asking for help with the revolt" Zim said un-enthusiastically and i could see Dib flinch at the thought of Tak's boyfriend, his was/is Nar they are both rebels when they started dating it made Dib a bit well pissed but he had gotten over it "God i hope not" Dib said, but not entirely "ugh lets go" I said before i walked over, thank god i'm not a cat, they walked behind me but i was in front and ready for anything that jumped out at me. Even a red Irken ship hmmm thats weird Tak's ships are usually purple _it doesn't really mater _i reminded myself and walked over to the ship or voot cruizer as they called it, it was the same to me. I was expecting Tak or her boyfriend but then i got to thinking _why did they crash? Tak's normally a good driver _so i wasn't to extremely surprised when it wasn't Tak get out of the ship,it wasn't even Nar.

No... it was an Irken but not one i had seen from what i understood she was female and Dib couldn't stop staring at her. She had ruby red eyes like Zim was fairly tall really tall if you brought into account she was Irken and they are usually short except in rare cases like Zim's and the Irken leaders. Yep it was official, i had no idea who she was, i hated not knowing! but Zim did know "Tenn?" He asked he looked like he knew her but he didn't its kind of like he knew it but it was on the tip of his toungue, like when you want to remember the name of a song for example a Mindless self indulgence song **(mindless self indulgence is Gaz's favorite band, where did i get this information you ask? I JUST MAID IT UP!) **i HATED when that happened! "wait you know her?" Dib asked with a tint of hope but also some fear. I couldn't blame him i was also worried they would have had a romantic relationship, and then i would be alone... _again _being alone wasn't that new to me but i still didn't want to lose Zim "this is my sister" _thank god _"Tenn" Zim introduced us to his sister still a bit in a daze, i would probably be in a daze too if Dib fell from the sky and it wasn't usual.

"greetings" Tenn said looking over at Zim "Tenn, this is Dib and my girlfriend Gaz" Zim introduced us "Hi" Dib said awkwardly looking at her "hey" I said turning my game slave back on, what? just because Zim's alien sister had showed up doesn't mean i couldn't have my game. "Tenn, why are you here? you know as soon as you cross the border your no longer alowed back" Zim asked looking at Tenn with confused concern, he had absolutely no idea what was going on "You where right... about every thing" Tenn said glancing at her feet. A little SIR unit came out of her ship it had pink eyes but its chest plate and antenatal was black "Tenn, we should place disguises so no one suspects" The bot said, it was so different from Gir "and i am sorry i could not warn you that our speed would cause us to crash, i was still repairing" It continued "its OK Rig, i was just to excited, im just happy your OK" Tenn said as she put on a realistic black wig that was in a bob cut and brown contacts. Her sir unit, Rig as she called her put on a black dog costume that looked like Gir's "woof" Rig said in a monotone voice.

**Sorry for the title thing once more, i hope y'all liked this chapter.**

**-BlueRose**


End file.
